It's complicated
by dandilionsorange
Summary: In the original Hunger Games they skip to the epilogue so let's imagine what happens between Katniss and Peeta! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the hunger games, no copy rights intended**

Katniss POV

I'm in my first hunger games again to my left I see my Peeta dying, I reach for him, immediately he turns to ash and the wind carries him off. Out of the corner of my eye I see the mutt version of Glitter; in her eyes I see pure hatred. I try to fend for myself. Suddenly her fellow mutts appear to her side Cato, Clove, Fox face, and the boy from 1 run towards me. I try to escape but Cato has his paws on me, he's about to take the death blow….

"AHHHHHHHH" I scream.

Immediately I start crying, try to look for Prim to comfort me. Suddenly I remember that she's dead. I start to sob now.

I'm alone now I have no one. I don't even have my best friend; Gale. No Gale or Peeta, Haymitch, or my own mother. She's probably helping out building a hospital in 4.

I try to fall asleep. Eventually I do fall asleep, a light restless sleep, nonetheless I sleep.

I wake up the next morning; I see light streaming in from my window. I get up and change into my hunting gear. I grab my bow and arrow and leave my house.

Since, Peeta's house is next to mine; I try even harder to avoid him. Ever since, he planted those primroses I try.

But today I smack right into him. I notice his eyes; there not as cloudy, not like when I saw him after he was rescued. I still hate Snow, I still dream about killing him personally.

"Sorry," I say not daring to look at his beautiful eyes.

"No, it's okay," he says, I can tell that he's still mad with me.

There's a weird awkward silence.

"Hi," we say at the same time.

"You go first," I say.

"Ummm... okay, how are you?" He says with genuine worry in his eyes.

"I'm okay. How about you? "

"Me too, I mean I'm okay," he replies

Peeta POV

I'm staring at my Katniss again; looking at her I can tell she's uncomfortable. I don't know if it's me but I think she's getting prettier every time I see her.

Her hair is in her usual braid, man how does she get me so nervous when I see her. She's wearing a green shirt; her favorite color is green. Her Father's jacket hangs off her beautiful Body, since she has her gear I think she's going hunting.

No one knows this but every morning and afternoon I watch Katniss leave and enter her house. The only Reason I do this so I can spy on her in case she brings someone home… you know is going out with her. I don't think Katniss would ever do that but …. Ya know just in case.

"Have you talked to your mother yet?" I ask trying to enlighten the mood.

"Actually I talked to her yesterday, she says 'hi'" Katniss says. She looks way too uncomfortable.

"Okay," is all I say. I walk away and she starts heading to the woods.

I walk back to my house and start baking. Maybe I'll bake cheese buns for Katniss.

**Hoped You liked. tell me what you think. REVIEW tell me your suggestion ;)**

**- lOVE **

** 1Dlovah**


	2. Chapter 2

KATNISS POV

I'm finally in my woods. I start walking to me and Gale's spot, but I remember that's there no point in that now. Gale is probably seducing a beautiful chick.

I decide to go the lake instead. When I reach my destination, I immediately just strip my clothes off and jump into the lake. I start to float just trying to clear my head,

When I saw Peeta, I started having these for him again. He'd probably try to choke me again if we ever got back together.

I swim for a while and then decide to head back to town. On my way back home I shoot three squirrels and a rabbit. I go give them to Greasy Sae , whose grand-daughter's been sick for a week.

I go back to my house and decide to just nibble on some crackers. When I hear the door bell, I go answer it. My crackers fall…

It's PEETA!

"Hey," he says

"Hi," I say.

I see in his hand there's a bag.

"What's that?" I say with curiosity.

"What do you think?" He says with a bit of love in his eyes.

"I don't know, you don't visit anymore, so who knows," I say trying to sound cold.

"I brought you cheese buns, your favorite real or not real."

"REAL," I say impatiently, Peeta sees that so he smiles.

"Here you go! Have you visited Haymitch yet?" He asked.

"No, I haven't, have you?"

"Yes, I just leave him food, he's usually asleep though"

"OK" I say while I take a bite of my bun.

This always makes him smile and he does give me a smile.

"See you, later," he says.

"OK, bye," I say closing the door. I leave the buns on the counter and go shower.

PEETA POV

I start walking to my house, when I realize Katniss probably won't look at me like she looked at me before.

I open my door and start baking cookies 'cause that's what I do. I bake to relax. I finish decorating the cookies and go upstairs to take a shower.

I try to sleep afterwards but can't. I start having one of those hijacking moments. This one has Katniss trying to kill me but something goes wrong and she somehow ends up in one of the white lizards' mouth while I smile sinisterly. I just stand there and smile at her destruction.

Katniss is not evil. Katniss is not evil. Katniss is not evil, I repeat to myself various times. I'm trembling now. Eventually I calm myself.

"I need to find Katniss," I say to myself. I run down stairs and open the front door and try to sprint to Katniss' house. When I look at the house the lights are still on, thank goodness she was still awake. I knock on her door, Katniss answers.

"Hello Peeta," she says with confusion.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, why?" she says.

"I had a hijacking moment, mind if I come in?" I ask.

"No, come in," she says.

When I come in I check to see if someone's in here, you know just in case. Katniss seems to sense my insecurity.

"Who are you looking for?" She asks.

"Oh, no one," I say she can tell that I'm lying.

"Hey, Katniss can we sleep together?" I spit out horrified that I just said that I start to regret my decision to say that!

Katniss looks so uncomfortable but she says "Yes, fine, go get your night bag."

I run out the door with a smile plastered on my face.


End file.
